


"walk a mile in another man's shoes" is a metaphor for compassion, not a literal instruction manual

by gladdecease



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Community: trope_bingo, Disability, Gen, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 01:34:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5111477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gladdecease/pseuds/gladdecease
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Matt?  Can I borrow something from you?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	"walk a mile in another man's shoes" is a metaphor for compassion, not a literal instruction manual

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dahlia_Moon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dahlia_Moon/gifts).



> From the same request for prompts as produced WWYK; Dahlia_Moon suggested "Matt & or / Foggy, in Another Man's Shoes", which I spent a while treating seriously (Foggy is blinded temporarily?), then literally (they drunkenly trade shoes or something??), then like this. The shoes thing had potential, but I like what I managed here.

"Matt? Can I borrow something from you?"

Foggy's voice sounds like he's trying a little too hard for innocent to actually _be_ innocent. Matt decides to play along for now. "Sure."

"Great! I need your glasses and your cane."

"What?" Matt puts it together after a second and sighs. " _Really_ , Foggy?"

"Come on, buddy."

"This is, like, Social Psych 101 level of depth. You realize that, right?"

Foggy scoffs. "Okay, a) psychology is itself the 101 course. Social Psych is a 200-level course at _least_."

Matt hopes he looks as unimpressed by the tangent as he feels. "Is there a b) to your response?"

"Yeah, b) is how I've been kind of a giant dick."

Matt blinks. "Okay?"

"About you and your whole..." Foggy waves a hand in Matt's general direction. "Thing."

"Oh." He's asked a lot of questions, sure, but from what Matt can tell he's the first blind person Foggy's ever known. That, plus the fact that Matt's not exactly your standard blind man... "You really haven't been, though."

"Hey now, I know from dickishness. I went to high school with some Grade-A dicks, and let me tell you: I've been acting a lot more like them than I'm proud of." Foggy's hand is still outstretched. Matt hands over his glasses and cane with a sigh. Foggy slips on the glasses, flips the cane around in his hand. "This way, you get some payback for my dickish behavior, and I get a better sense of what it's like for you."

Matt grits his teeth. Foggy's wrong, but he can't _tell_ him that. Not without explaining a lot more than he really feels comfortable with to his roommate of two months. "This is _really_ unnecessary."

"I hear you, and I disagree." Foggy taps the cane against the floor of their dorm room experimentally. Tap tap, tap... tap. "But. I mean, if you think it's, I don't know, offensive or something - "

"What?"

"Like, if it actually bothers you because it bothers _you_ , and not just because you think I shouldn't have to do it, that's different." Foggy shrugs. "It's your life, Matt. I get where me trying it on and being able to put it away later might piss you off." He snorts. "God knows that's how I get with fat suits."

"Uh." Matt licks his lips. "It's kind of like that?"

"Okay." Foggy hands Matt's cane and glasses back without another word.

Matt fiddles with his glasses before slipping them back on. "I could just... tell you, what it's like." Foggy makes a confused sound. "Since one of your reasons was to know what it's like for me. I could just tell you."

"Yeah?" Foggy sounds into the idea. "I thought talking about it was bugging you, though."

An idea strikes Matt. "The kind of questions you were asking, sure," he says, a lopsided smirk crossing his face. "They get boring after you've answered them for the fiftieth time."

Foggy huffs a laugh. "I see how it is. You want me to get _weird_ on you, huh?"

"If you think you can manage to surprise me," Matt says.

"Oh _ho!_ Challenge accepted, my friend." Foggy tilts his head from side to side and cracks his knuckles. "You are going to regret this."

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt "In Another Man's Shoes" on my [trope_bingo](http://trope-bingo.dreamwidth.org/) [card](http://gladdecease.dreamwidth.org/259.html?thread=5891#cmt5891).


End file.
